


Don't Forget, We've Got Unfinished Business

by orphan_account



Series: Iggy is a sweetheart (No I fucking aint) [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Feels, Homophobic Language, Iggy is a sweetheart, M/M, Terry is a dick, some pretty heavy Ian stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry gets out of jail and the family doesn't want him home, Iggy agrees to go pick him up.</p><p>there isn't too much Gallavich in this but it's important to the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget, We've Got Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from “Do You Still Believe In One Another” and “Well we all just got caught looking at somebody else's page”.
> 
> I think I need to make it very very clear I know jack shit about American prison systems so the phone call at the start of this fic is probably total bull crap. 
> 
> Also if you haven't read the previously mentioned fics it doesn't matter, you won't have missed anything. Other than my personal head canon about Iggy calling Ian kiddo...so that'll happen. That's always going to happen.

It was Iggy's first day off in three weeks and he was more than happy to just sleep in, but his phone kept incessantly ringing so after a moment he reaches out and grabs the stupid thing.  
“Hello?” He answers groggily, not really bothering to check the number.  
“Is this Viggo Milkovich?” a bored sounding voice at the other end. Iggy rolls his eyes at the use of his full name.  
“Yeah, who am I talking to?” Iggy queries, hey, he can be polite when he wants to be.  
“This is Officer Donny Wilson over at The Metropolitan Correctional Center, I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Terry Milkovich is getting released on Thursday” the voice tells him. Iggy rubs his eyes.  
“Why ya calling me for?” He asks, slightly irritated. It must show in his voice because Officer Wilson's voice rapidly changes from bored to apologetic.  
“You're listed as a person we're meant to inform of his release” He let's Iggy know. Iggy frowns for a second.  
“Why are you... the fucker wants someone to fucking pick him up doesn't he?” If Iggy's completely honest, he really does not want to do his father a favour.  
“Yes Sir” The officer tells him calmly, not even raising a metaphorical eyebrow at Iggy's swearing. Iggy clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth in thought.  
“What time?” He asks.  
“4pm” Officer Wilson informs him  
“Tell him I'll be there” Iggy says and hangs up the phone. He shoots a worried glance at the wall that connects his room to Mickey and Ian's. He should probably let them know Terry was getting out. 

Iggy wanders out into the lounge area, lighting a cigarette on the way.  
“Yo shitheads, get the fuck in here” He calls out and waits for their screwed up family to pour into the communal area. Svetlana is the first to arrive carrying Yevgeny in her arms, Her sort of girlfriend Nika trudges awkwardly behind her.  
“Why the yelling?” Svetlana asks him sleepily, obviously she'd had the same idiotic idea that she was going to get to sleep in today.  
“Gotta wait for everyone to get in here” Iggy tells her just as Mickey and Ian wander in, Ian looks overly impressed with himself so there's really no need to guess what the two of them have just being doing. Mickey gives his older brother a half nod as a greeting before him and his boyfriend fall in sync onto the couch. It's only a couple of seconds later that Mandy and that fuckhead Kenyatta join the them. Iggy takes note of the fresh bruise on Mandy's arm and contemplates shooting the fucker in the face right then and there. He however decides to leave it for now, he'll talk to her about it later. She can only take him back so many times after all.  
“I just got a phone call...” He begins  
“Why should we care?” Kenyatta interrupts and Ian promptly throws a discarded beer can at him  
“He does have a point” Svetlana says softly and Mickey rolls his eyes.  
“It was from the prison. Terry's getting out” Iggy continues and the room goes silent.  
“Why the hell did you get called?” Mandy questions confused.  
“They needed someone to pick him up or some shit like that” Iggy grumbles  
“You're not going to though right?” Ian asks, that pleading look in his eyes. Iggy sighs  
“He's my dad kiddo...wouldn't you go get Frank if no one else would?” He asks.  
“Frank isn't my Dad” Ian points out. God he sounds like a kicked puppy if puppy's could from actual sentences Iggy thinks to himself.  
“You ain't bringing him back here” Mickey says forcefully. There is a stir of agreement from the others  
“I know I was gonna take him to Uncle Ronnie's” 

Iggy is sitting with a cigarette in his hand and his hand hanging out the window. He's not actually smoking it, he just likes the comfort of having it there. Like some kind of security blanket. He didn't have the same fear of his father as his younger siblings but Terry still made him uncomfortable. His passenger door clicks open and Iggy turns to find his aforementioned father slipping into the car.  
“We gonna go for a few fucking beers or what?” Terry asks gruffly, slapping Iggy a little too hard on the shoulder as a way of greeting him. Iggy puts out the cigarette and throws it on the ground before acknowledging him.  
“I actually got other shit to do today” Iggy says, he's not lying either. He only has a few hours off work.  
“Whatever, don't welcome your ol' man home” Terry says a slightly venomous tone. Iggy shoots him an irritated look and starts the car. They drive in complete silence other than some shitty radio station that whoever used the car last was tuned into. When they drive past the Milkovich house Terry glances over at Iggy confused.  
“Where ya goin' ya dumb shit? Turn off is back there” He says, jabbing his thumb in the direction he's talking off.  
“We're going ta uncle Ronnie's” Iggy states, his voice has an underlying cautious tone to it, the kind you use when you're trying not to piss off a wild animal.  
“Why? If your not getting a beer with me. I just wanna fuckin' go home” Terry says, Iggy has a slight inkling that his father is really trying to convince him to go get drunk with him, he probably doesn't think that Iggy's shit is important. According to Terry nothing Iggy does is important.  
“Yeah well, nobody wants you there” Iggy says shortly.  
“Nobody who? That fucking faggot is he still living in MY HOME” Terry snaps, his voice increasingly getting louder. Iggy tightens his grip on the steering wheel, but doesn't answer. He's hoping for the conversation to be over. Terry starts mumbling insults about Mickey under his breath and Iggy turns the radio up, luckily it's a half-way decent song. Terry seems to get the memo for a few minutes because he quietens down and stares angrily out the window.  
“How could you stand to be around that pole smoking queer?” Terry asks seriously “it's fucking unnatural and disgusting and people like that need to have the crap beaten out of them” He continues. Iggy raises an eyebrow.  
“People like that are my little brother.” Iggy turns into Ronnie's street as he speaks and pulls over. “Get the fuck out of my car, you touch my family and you fucking die” He says forcefully.  
“I am you family boy” Terry tries to tell him.  
“No you fucking ain't” Iggy says and drives away the second Terry slams the car door shut.

Iggy somehow manages to get through the day without fatally injuring anyone. It's hard though, some of the guys he works with are fucking morons and he just wants to shoot them in the face with a nail gun. He stumbles into the house ready to collapse. He walks past Ian curled up on the couch to his bedroom. He's about to sit down on the bed when he pauses and walks back out. He just knows something is wrong. He looks at Ian closer and notices the glazed over eyes, the dark red blood cover Ian's blanket and the too many empty beer bottles scattered across the floor. He pulls out the his phone and flicks through til he finds Mickey's number.  
“Where are you? Get here right fucking now” he yells into the phone and hangs up before he gets a response. He knows his brother will understand. Then he dials 911  
“Hello. I need an ambulance” He says, giving the address and what the emergency is as quickly and concisely as possible. Then he sits on the floor waiting and wondering why today was the day nobody was home to watch his other brother.

It's a week later that they decide, along with the rest of the Gallaghers, that it may be time for Ian to actually be hospitalized and get some professional help. Because they've tried, they've done their best but not a single one of them is equipped to deal with the extent of Ian's highs and lows. Iggy watches his brothers (one biological and one of choice) cling to each other like the world is ending before Ian is lead away.  
“He'll be okay” He tell Mickey and Mickey just nods. To choked up to get any words out.

**Author's Note:**

> right so, there we go, sorry if it totally sucks. I'm going to write at least one more in this series about Ian being hospitalized and then I'm done. unless I get a huge hit of inspiration or someone requests more.


End file.
